Naruto and the soul society
by Parker203
Summary: Naruto has just died and is now in the soul society, he has found out that with his unusual energy source, he can be well on the way to become a shinigami, lets just hope Kurotsuchi doesn't find out hehehe. Oh ye, whis is also my ver VERY first story.
1. Chapter 1 Naruto enters the soul society

**This is Shippudden, Naruto has mastered sage chakra, and, well and so on and so on, if you don't like** **this story, put it in the reviews and I will gladly read them, and change or completely and utterly destroy the story from the universe, cheers. Oh ye, this will be different from the exact way Bleach was written, but the same plot.**

**Naruto and the soul society**

Naruto was on a mission with Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba and Kakashi as an assault force against the Akatsuki. They were jumping through the trees trying to figure out the precise location of there northern hideout, but things turned ugly.

"EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" Yelled Kakashi, everyone complied, and ducked to cover near a tree.

"It seems we got tracked down, ey Kakashi" Said Kiba laughing.

"You got that right Kiba" Exploding Kunai was raining down on their position from within the trees and fire ball jutsu's were burning up the vegetation. "That Chakra it's… no way! Damn it, we need to make a tactical retreat! Now run!" They all jumped into the trees and started to race to the backup point, "Ok!" Shouted Kakashi to the group "You know what to do when…!" They all heard a scream.

"HINATA!" Yelled Kiba, who immediately ran back with Akamaru. "Stop Kiba, you will only get yourself killed!" Ordered Kakashi "No way, Hinata is my team-mate, I am not leaving her behind" Akamaru barked. Naruto then rushed past Kakashi, "Kakashi sensei, you and the others go, I will help Kiba" Kakashi sighed, "Fine, but get back alive, you hear me!" Naruto smiled and made a fast solute, "Yes sir, Kakashi sir, will take but a moment" Kiba grabbed Naruto by the collar and started to jump through trees, "Man Naruto, you sure do take your time don't you." They went through the trees for about a minute or so, and eventually found Hinata sat with her back against a tree. Naruto was the first on the scene, "Hinata, there you are, we…were…Hinata?" Naruto then got down, and noticed 3 kunai piercing her "HINATA!" Naruto shook her.

"Hey Naruto" Kiba and Naruto just froze. Beads of sweat were coming now. That voice, now way, it can't be. Naruto and Kiba turned around slowly. "Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto who attempted to punch him in the face, but was easily dodged and in turn kneed him in the chest, grabbed him by the front of the collar, and lifted him of his feet. Kiba also tried the same, but failed miserably when he was kicked in chest, and sent him flying into a tree which rendered him unconscious. "Sasuke, why?" Sasuke put an evil smile on his face on his face. You know Naruto, I have no interest in harming anyone, I merely put Hinata asleep and missed any vital spots, and Kiba will live, but you on the other hand, will not" Naruto struggled to get loose, but was greeted by a punch to the gut, which winded him to an extent that he was unable to breath. "Chidori!" Naruto struggled even more, "WAIT SASU…!" It was too late; Naruto was pierced through the heart with Chidori. Naruto, was speechless for a few seconds, and then went limp, his arms, lifeless at the side of his body. Sasuke threw him in the dirt, and stared at him. "Huh, I expected more of a fight, but then again, you are a loser" He turned his head, and stood there silent, '_Next to die, is Itachi. I will kill you. I just now hope that by killing him that I have unlocked that power you so greatly desired me to get.' _He smiled, knowing that this victory may have been a boring one, but significant. He jumped into the trees, and ran off.

Many, many hours of pure and utter boredom later

Naruto's eyes began to open his eyes. At first his vision was a blur for a few seconds, but then he was seeing the sky, a very clear blue sky. "How my head, it hurts, damn it" he began to sit up, rubbing his head. He then noticed something odd; he wasn't lying in the forest in a pool of blood. I was lying in the middle of a road in a town. He also for some reason turned into being 14 for some odd reason, but he doesn't know that because he isn't in front of a mirror or something.

"Hey kid" Naruto turned around, to see a man in his 40s with a kimono. "What are you doing lying around here in the middle of the road?" Naruto was really puzzled. He then answered in a confused voice, "I have absolutely no idea. Question. Where the hell are we?" The man laughed, "HAHAHA, kid, you are in the soul society" Naruto was really confused this time, "You say what now?" The man laughed even more, "Kid, you are dead, d-e-a-d, dead" Naruto then just screamed with white eyes, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, WHAT THE HELL MAN, ARE YOU DRUNK!"

**Right then, I need reviews people, I know it's rubbish like hell, but ya know what, I don't care, I couldn't be bothered to read over thousand times and change it,but I promise (maybe) it will be better, and if you want me to continue (I will continue whether you want me to or not), tell me, and if you think so, any tips on what you would like to see, cheers. I may even re-write this stupid thing *sigh***

**I am planning to make pairs, for now, I am thinking of Naruto and Momo, don't know why so don't ask. You lot can think up something now cant you?**


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto meets a captain

**I will be writing this in 1****st**** person, because I really can't be bothered to right Naruto this and Naruto that, so I will just go, I did this and I did that, got it? Good.**

I shakily got up and just stared at this man "You're on drugs aren't you"

The man stood up, "No, but you are dead, this is the soul society, like I said earlier"

I still didn't believe him, so I faced my body towards him and crossed my arms and legs "As if. If I died I wouldn't be alive and well now would I? Hmmmm?"

The man sighed, "Fine, I will prove it" He tapped one of the other people who wasn't taking a care in the world about this, this, madness, and brought him here.

"Now then good sir" Said the man to the man he just brought

"Where are we and what are we doing here"

The brought man said without a stammer or a pause "We are souls who have died in the world of the living and live here in the soul society" He walked back to the stands.

I really was worrying now "Well then, how do I get back home" I stood up and dusted myself

"You can become a soul reaper, but can only go the world of the living when on a mission, so you understand kid?"

I nodded, and we started to walk down the street, "So how do I become a soul reaper, or whatever they are?"

The man stated, "But, only those with spiritual pressure can join. Otherwise you're stuffed"

"What are they anyway?"

"They are basically the military of the soul society, they deal with hollows, which are monsters basically, and help defend the world of the living from them, that is just all about there is too it. But remember, you need spiritual pressure if you want to join though"

I thought for a while "well, I have chakra, does that count?"

"What's chakra?"

I thought for a while, "Hmmmm, well, err…well where I come from, chakra is like our energy source. So basically, chakra keeps us alive, well, I think. It helps us to do cool stuff, like shadow clones and stuff"

"Well, this is interesting" The man smiled.

"What is?" I was happy that he was interested in this. Obviously they never heard of chakra before.

"Well, the chakra stuff is kind a good I guess, but I am interested in that. It's the fact that you can remember your place, usually people forget all that when they enter here." I stopped.

"So what will happen now?" I was worried what may happen, I didn't want to lose all my memories.

"It is pretty rare that this happens, and if you are lucky, you will forget all of it, because you will suffer and go mad, from not seeing your friends and loved ones ever again, well, until they die that is" We continued walking. "I just remembered one time, when a young man and women came in together 16 years ago. A blond one and a red head one. Nice couple, but they were in the same situation as you are now. But they never forgot their memories though. Don't know why, but that didn't stop them"

"Didn't stop them from doing what?"

"Well, the blond one became a captain of squad 3, and the red head as a lieutenant of squad 13. I heard they are very good at what they do, and the blond one was highly commendable and was a once in a generation sort of lad" We continued walking for about 20 minutes and just talked about random things, and we had a few common interests, like for example, he loved ramen, yum ramen. He was just showing me around and such. We then exited the town and entered a wooded area.

"Hey, you 2!" A man shouted from behind us. We looked and It was a man with a Katana with an evil looking smile, with about 6 others standing behind him. "Don't mind if we take your lives do ya?" He laughed then he and his men ran at us.

The man shouted "RUN!"

I didn't, I stood my ground, and made a hand sign "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Nothing. "Huh! Oh crap!" I turned and ran like nothing else screaming like a little girl. I caught up with the man, until he tripped over, "Old man!" He got up but it was too late at he was run through with a sword "NO!" '_He loved ramen' _ Once again, I stood my ground, and I took one huge gulp "Here goes" But before I could do anything, someone appeared in front of me, a silver haired, elementary school kid, with a sword, and a white kimono and a blond long haired girl in a black kimono stood next to him.

"Beat it! Or else"

The bandits just stood there, thought and laughed at him. "Oh ye, and what is a silver haired, elementary school kid going to do about it!" They continued laughing.

His eye twitched, "I am warning you!"

"Oh come on captain, they got a point, come on, I want sake"

The bandits repeated "Like I said, what is a….NOT THE FACE!" In the face.

Many seconds of brutal pain and agony to the face later

The bandits were just laying there, none dead, but it total agony I can tell you that, grabbing their poor, poor faces.

"Hey there little guy" I just sat there in absolute terror as this woman just walked towards me, I crept back little by little.

"For crying out loud Rangiku, I told you to keep of the sake" The captain sighed, then turned to me "You ok"

To which I replied "Is that man going to be alright?"

"No, he will die, but don't worry about it, whenever someone dies, they reincarnate to the world of the living and their body becomes Reishi" He then looked at Rangiku, "Come on, lets go"

"Wait, err…what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here to investigate a sudden surge of spiritual pressure; it was so high I thought it would be better to send myself instead with some of my men, and my, well…Lieutenant here, but when there were no hollows and just you, I told them just to go, after all, I can handle a few bandits. Now then, Rangiku, let's go"

"Awwwww, but captain, can we take him PLEAAAAAASE!"

I was even more frightened of her now, I mean, what will she do to me if I do go "I…is she drunk"

"Obviously, and no Rangiku, we won't take him. Now, let's go, before I drag you back!"

"Ok then, by little guy" They disappeared.

"errrrr…bye you 2, wow they are quick AND I AM NOT LITTLE" I stood up and looked at the sky _'ok then, what the hell should I do now…DAMN IT, I FORGOT ABOUT TRYING TO JOIN THE SOUL REAPERS' _I slapped my forehead to say, stupid Naruto, stupid, but my co=ordination was kinda off "OW, MY FACE!"

**Now then, I thought this up split second and just put it down, I will change it later, but for now, I am just putting drafts in, well, maybe, I am just making this up, but I will probably change it later so it is better, any changes you want done put in the reviews, and I will see what I can do**


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto meets a few more

I way through the woods, having no idea where the hell I was going to "Man, where the hell am I, I need ramen or I really will die in my death" I said really ticked off. I have been walking for about 3 hours and it was getting dark, and I had no chance against those bandits, so what use will I be in the dark. I let out a really deep sigh. _'I guess for now I will just have to sleep in a tree or something' _I attempt to climb a tree, but end up on my face instead. I was about to try again, until I heard shouting. Not the, help me I am being raped or murdered sort of shouting, but the sort of shouting that you hear in a town _'I have been saved' _I make my way to the town and find myself at the entrance. It ain't a big town, but it is a town alright, well, I think so anyway. I walk down the path street market place. Every single light was on, and it was lit up like day, and it was crowded, until suddenly.

"Hello little guy, come here!" yelled a voice. A girl voice. That sounded suspiciously like that lieutenants earlier on _'Ok Naruto, it probably isn't you, just in case, walk quickly, and hope that it isn't Rangiku'_ "Hey, are you ignoring me!" _'keep walking Naruto' _I then felt a tug on the back of my collar. _'Crap!' _She tugged at my ear"I said hi and come here! Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because you are drunk maybe" She slapped me across the face,

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Saying I was drunk, now come here and have a drink"

"But…! AAAHHHHH, I CANT BREATH!" She was dragging me by the back of the collar essentially strangling me and forced me to a table with 4 other people. She forced me into a chair, and pushed it into the table. She then sat down and poured me some sake, "I…err…well, I don't drink, and didn't the captain order you to keep off the sake?" I tried to change the situation, but you know me, I always fail.

She thought for a minute "No, I don't think so"

"You're kidding me right?" I said with an eyebrow up. "Anyway I need to…" one of the lads pushed me into my chair again. "Aw come on, I don't drink"

He sat down and said in a slurred voice "N…no, drink, now"

Rangiku said to him, half shouting "Renji, don't be so mean, you will make the little guy cry"

"I AM NOT LIT…!" the grabbed me and thrusted me into her chest and hugged me so hard I was suffocating and I swear I could hear bones snapping.

"Awww, are you poor little baby" she was drunk alright and was smiling wildly.

"AAHHHH…CAN'T…BREATH…NEED…AIR!" the bitch is choking me. Man she has one tight grip.

The girl sitting beside Rangiku sighed, she was a brunette with a bun in her hair, "Rangiku, keep doing that and you will end up killing him, look at him, he is going blue" She wasn't joking.

"Fine" She let me go. I was gasping for air, almost as if I was holding my breath for a million years

"RANGIKU" Yelled the white haired elementary kid standing on the building above them. He jumped down.

"Crap! I can explain"

The captain grabbed her by grabbed her by the shoulder, but not going to plan, ripped her kimono. Rangiku screamed. "CAPTAIN, YOU PERVE!" She got up "I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" a red aura of killing intent surrounded her while she cracked her knuckles.

"Errm…now now, Rangiku, I…it was an accident" A tear dropped from the captain. _'Fuck, I'm screwed' _ the captain sprinted in the opposite direction, while Rangiku chased him.

The brunette bun haired girl sighed "don't worry, she will stop by morning, and will sleep on the couch" She then looked at me. "Now that she is gone murdering the captain again, who are you"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki; I died today apparently, man that sucks"

She giggled "Well then, I am Momo Hinamori, he is Renji Abarai, and he is Ikkaku Madarame, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you all as well, hey, baldy, why are you…" He stood up and flipped the table over and knocking me back _'crap'_

"I am not bald, I am simply, SHAVEN! Now then, do you want a fight, or do I make myself clear" he walked over to me and bent over grabbing the hilt of his sword. He made an evil, do I make myself clear sort of smirk" Usually I would laugh at these things, but when I think about it, I remember this pink haired girl back in my place who would beat the shit out of me, but this one, he will literally kill me!

"y…yes sir, I have it clear"

"Good" but he must have heard me say under my voice 'baldy'

"GAME ON!"

Momo and Renji just said "Baka"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" I shouted as I sprinted out of my seat and throughout the town trying to stay out of reach of this madman's sword, and he was laughing, while I was anime like crying with white eyes. But it didn't last long as I bumped into a big, big, very big person. I fell back on by ass; "Now THAT is scary" I looked up at this beast of a man and saw baldy in the air with his sword above his head "CRAP, I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!" I got up and ran around the man, just as Ikkaku struck his sword at the ground, creating a small crater hole. I looked at it in absolute horror "Bloody hell, he is a monster!" I continued running until I saw Momo and I simply ran past her, then she thrust a punch into baldly's gut, effectively knoking him out. I walked back to her "Thanks a bunch" Then she punched me in the face and I fell on my ass, again.

"OW OW OW OW! WHYYYYYYYY!" I rubbed my poor face for the second or third time today.

"For being an idiot" She sighed. "have you got anywhere to stay"

"No, not yet." I was curious by that question. "why?"

She blushed "oh, um…no reason"

"Aha, you're blushing; you like and worried about me aren't you!" I smiled in that, you know I am right sort of way.

She blushed even more and turned around to hide her face. "Um, no no no, I just wanted to…err…know that's all" she turned around again and waved her hands in front of herself, in that, no no no, that isn't it, sort of way and was fake laughing to get out of it. Her face was bright red my now. Then a thought came to me, '_where have a seen that before, a girl in my world, she used to blush and faint, who was that, I can't remember, oh well, no biggie'_

**I have no idea how I am going to continue this, any ideas and put it into the reviews please**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 ready for the Shino academy?

"Hey, Naruto, hey, hey Naruto, wake up!" Momo shook me, "Wake up!" I opened my eyes tiredly.

"5 more minutes please" I then turned around from my back onto my side. She smacked me across the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for!" I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"For not waking up and ignoring me" She stood beside me and was already fully dressed in her gear. I stood up.

"How did we get here?" I had no memory of what happened last night apart from getting smacking in the face by her and being chased by a madman.

"Wow, that hit on the head must have lost your memory or something" she sighed and I stood up. I was sleeping on the floor while she was sleeping on the bed. "Well I asked if you had anywhere to stay, you in turn said no, and I invited you to come here, then you said you wanted to join Shino academy"

"Why did you ask if I had anywhere to stay" a grin appeared on my face. And then "Why are you blushing?"

"Err…I'm not" and turned around. "Anyway if you don't get ready, you won't be able to go to the academy" She walked out of the room so I could get ready.

After about 20 minutes of getting ready and getting washed an all that, Naruto was ready and opened the door and out of the building, and immediately he was captured by the beauty of the place "where are we?"

Momo was leaning beside the door "This is the seireitei, its where the soul reapers live"

"It looks awesome"

"I does doesn't it. Right then, you ready?"

"Yup!" I said with a smile.

"Let's go then" I put my hands behind my head as usual we walked. It was quite a distance but that doesn't matter because on the way we talked and she showed me a few things that I would need to know and such and told me a little but about herself. Like she and Toshiro Hitsugaya were best friends and that they used to live together and she became a Shinigami first and then he became captain. She also showed me a few things in the seireitei like that is squad whatsernames barracks, that is their building etc etc. Then after about a half hour walk (because we were in no rush) we came up to the academy. My mouth dropped in awe of the place. It was ENOURMOUSLY HUGE.

"soooooooo…this is the academy?"

"Yup!" she smiled at me "Huge isn't it"

"You can say that again" We walked through the main gate and through the grounds, then came up to a large double door.

"This is where I leave you now. Go to the administrator's office and he will see to you and sort your out. He will tell everything you need to know"

A bead of sweat dropped "Where is this office exactly? It will take me years to get through this place just to find it"

"Just ask around, they will tell you"

I sighed "ok then" I then gave her one big hug, for reasons I don't know why. "ok then, I will…" When I let go she was bright red. "Have you got a fever or something" I then placed my hand on her forehead. She then went even redder "are you OK?" She took my hand off of her forehead and turned away, redder than ever.

"Yes, I'm fine" She then turned to me said "Well then, I will see you in about 3 to 4 years"

My mouth dropped "WHAT!"

Later, after 6 and a half hours finding the principal's office

"Ok then Uzumaki. Here is your timetable" he handed me a piece of paper "and here is your uniform" He went into a box and handed me a Kimono that had a white top and a blue skirt.

I just stared at it, then looked back at the head master "Do I have to wear a dress" He wasn't too impressed, as he sat back down.

"It isn't a dress; it is a kimono. Now then, go to your dorm and come to lessons tomorrow. After all, you missed most of the school day."

"look mister, what difference does it make, it is a dress, just look at it, it. Is. A .dress"

He sighed "Listen, it is proper uniform, everyone wears it, and if you dare call it a dress again, I swear, I will throw you out the window"

I smirked "what, call it a dress…NO NO NO" He grabbed me by the top and threw me through the window, effectively destroying it.

Ikkaku and his friend with feathers on his right eye were walking along a path. Ikkaku was talking to him "and then Momo decides to knock me out, so I never got a chance to teach that kid a lesson, and now I have got one hell of a hango…what's that screaming?" He turned to my direction, "Aha, there you GLOMHP…" I fell on his face and he smashed into the floor.

"Oh crap, it's you! I've got to go, see ya's!" I got up and sprinted as fast as I possibly could "AND THANKS FOR BREAKING MY FALL" I turned a corner and slammed my back into it, to keep a low profile as possible.

"Oh hey there kid" Ikkaku was standing right beside me fuming with his sword out pointing at my head.

A bead of sweat went down my face "um…hey there buddy"

"Prepare to die!" He lifted his sword in the air and I ducked and put my hands behind my neck.

"come on now, you don't have to do this"

"Oh yes I do" He pulled a wild smile and then his friend stopped him.

"Ikkaku, stop it. The way you do things are so ugly, and besides. He is a student at the academy; it is not allowed to attack kids at the academy"

"Hmph…fine" so instead he gets his sheath and smacks me across the head with it, I mean, what is it with smacking people across the head.

The next morning

"Hey, Naruto, wake up" was shook by one of my dorm mates.

"5 more minutes, please, just 5 more" I was knackered after a sleepless night because I was so excited on my first day of the academy for about…3…years.

"If you don't wake up, ill drag you out!"

"Ok, ok, fine, I will get up…in 5 minutes" He proceeded to drag me out of the top bunk and left me hanging off the edge, effectively making me fall off onto my face, again. "Ow, what was that for"

"For not getting up, now then, get washed and get changed, we have lessons in half an hour"

I got washed and got dressed and was feeling a bit silly being dressed in a…well, a dress. "So first lesson is…NO!"

In lessons

"I hate History"


End file.
